A text input device, such as a keyboard, which is configured to input text in a personal computer or portable (or mobile) digital device, has been disclosed. Additionally, a pointing device, such as a mouse device, which is configured to control pointing locations of a pointer and to perform functions of the pointer, which is configured to control the digital device, has also been disclosed.